Electric guitars generally have a number of pickups, which are electromagnetic sensors that convert the vibration of the plucked strings into an electrical signal that represents the sound associated with the string vibration. These electrical signals can then be amplified and played out through a speaker. The pickups are positioned at different locations on the body of the instrument, typically at the bridge, the neck and the middle (between the bridge and the neck). Although each pickup is reacting to the same set of strings, the sounds will be somewhat different at each pickup because of the varying positions of the pickups relative to the body of the instrument.
The performer can exploit these sound variations and effects by selecting from among the pickups either individually or in combination. To do so, however, requires manual manipulation of a switch. This switch is typically a five way switch located on the face of the instrument. The performer is forced, therefore, to interrupt his picking hand in order to make adjustments to the switch settings. This has an adverse impact on the playing of the instrument.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to control the selection of the pickups without requiring the performer to interrupt his playing by forcing the use of either hand to manipulate a switch or control knob.